icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaine Stoughton
Born: March 13, 1953 in Gilbert Plains, Manitoba *Hometown: Gilbert Plains, Manitoba *Father: *Brother: *Position: Right Wing Selected by Pittsburgh Penguins 1st round (#7) in 1973 NHL Amateur Draft Selected by Quebec Nordiques 2nd round (#14) in 1973 WHA Amateur Draft a graduate of the Dauphin minor hockey system. ... started his junior career with the local Kings of the MJHL as a fifteen year old. ... Dauphin won the league championship that year. ... spent the next four years with the Flin Flon Bombers of the WCHL. ... had a relatively quiet first year, scoring 19 goals and 39 points in 59 games., but 181 PIM suggests he answered the bell physically. ... Flin Flon won the league championship. ... was off to a great start in his second season in 1970-71, before he speared Don Dirk of Medicine Hat in the eye. ... suspended for 29 games. ... still finished the year with an impressive 26 goals and 24 assists in 35 games. ... tore up the league in the playoffs with 13 goals and 26 points in 17 games. ... in 1971-72 led the league with 60 goals and finished third in the league in scoring. ... selected to First All-Star Team. ... in his draft year, cemented his status as one of hockey's top young guns scoring 58 goals. ... drafted 7th by Pittsburgh. ... signed with the Penguins in 1973. ... but after a lackluster 34 game rookie season he was sent to the minors. ... demanded to be traded. ... traded to Toronto in September 1974. ... played his first full season in the NHL, scoring twenty three times and adding fourteen assists in 78 games. ... and saw his first action in the Stanley Cup playoffs. ... finished the 1975-76 season in the minor leagues. ... jumped to the rival World Hockey Association for the 1976-77 season when he signed with the Cincinnati Stingers. ... blossomed into a 52 goal, 104 point scorer in Cincinnati. ... played with Rick Dudley and Rich Leduc to form the LSD Line. ... However, the next year, under the restrictive defensive style of new head coach Jacques Demers, offensive-minded Stoughton fell into a dismal slump that led to his trade to the Indianapolis Racers with Gilles Marotte for Bryon Baltimore and Hugh Harris in January 1978. Stoughton failed to retrieve his scoring touch in Indianapolis; with the New England Whalers (to whom the Racers had dealt him for cash with Dave Inkpen when the team folded), he began to show signs of an awakening, as a third-liner playing with Mike Rogers. Things changed drastically when Stoughton returned to the NHL. In his first season with the Hartford Whalers, he and his linemate Rogers became the core of Hartford's attack and both enjoyed solid numbers - Stoughton had his first 50-goals NHL season in 1979-80 (56), as well as his only 100-points season. He had 43 goals the next season, 52 the second next and 45 in 1982-83. Stoughton was invited to take part in the 1982 NHL All-Star Game. Stoughton was dealt to the New York Rangers the following season. His numbers were no longer what they used to be, and he found himself playing in the American Hockey League with the New Haven Nighthawks in 1984-85. He choose to take the next year off before playing his last hockey season in Italy in 1987-88 with AS Asiago Hockey. Stoughton now resides in Gilbert Plains and is currently the head coach of the University of Cincinnati hockey team. He also was assistant coach with the Cincinnati Cyclones and the Springfield Indians in the mid 1990s; he was head coach of the Austin Ice Bats for one season, 1996-97, leading them to a 35 wins 22 losses and 7 overtime losses in 65 games record. He comes from a hockey family, his father Mel and older brother Gerald having also played hockey, although not with the same prominence as Blaine Stoughton did. Career Statistics Awards & Achievements *Turnbull Cup ('''MJHL) Championship (1969)' * President's Cup '(WCHL) Championship (1970)' *WCHL '''Goal Scoring Leader (1972)' *WCHL First All-Star Team (1972) *NHL Goal Scoring Leader (1980) *Played in NHL All-Star Game (1982) *“Honoured Member” of the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame Career Moves *Traded to Toronto by Pittsburgh with Pittsburgh's 1st round choice (Trevor Johansen) in 1977 Entry Draft for Rick Kehoe, September 13, 1974. Category:Born in 1953 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Dauphin Kings players Category:Flin Flon Bombers (WHL) players Category: Pittsburgh Penguins draft picks Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Oklahoma City Blazers (1965-1977) players Category:Cincinnati Stingers (WHA) players Category:Indianapolis Racers players Category:New England Whalers players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:New York Rangers players Category:New Haven Nighthawks players Category:AS Asiago Hockey players Category:Manitoba junior hockey All-Time Roster